Have A Very YGO Birthday
by Toboe LoneWolf
Summary: Happy Birthday to you all, YGO style.


LoneWolf16: This is a "cute" little fic. I wrote it for a fellow YGO manic's birthday. So, after looking at what I wrote, I got this great idea: post it on ff.net so others can use it too!

Have a birthday coming soon for a friend that's a YGO fanatic? Copy the stuff below the line, edit a few words, and viola! A nice, "Happy Birthday" story, YGO style.

If there isn't a birthday coming up, don't sweat it. Pretend a birthday is coming and read it anyway; it's still funny. And insane. And chaotic. And definitely amusing. 

I changed the birthday-person's name to "Jessica Smith." (If that _is_ your name, sorry.) I'm not giving away my friend's privacy okay?

Oh, and a few notes to those that might want to copy this and give this as an "unofficial addition" to a birthday present:

I seriously don't mind if this is copied. I have only a few rules – only copy the stuff below the line, edit the stuff you need, and keep my pen-name at the bottom. Thanks. Don't forget to change the birthday person's name whenever mentioned. Change the stuff to the proper name / pronoun. (Or improper, if that's what you want.) I am assuming that the birthday person's family has 1) a house; 2) two parents; 3) two dogs; 4) and that the party plans are: talk, cake, some games, and various movies. So if that isn't the case, change the stuff. (Like house to apartment / shack; parents to aliens; dogs to ants; and plans to complete and total anarchy.) 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or the "Happy Birthday" song. Or birthdays in general.

Just because I'll let this be copied or whatever doesn't mean I don't appreciate reviews. I LOVE reviews. Like, will anyone use this for their birthday? Or, in a more general and likelier sense, was this funny? 

Anyway, onto a birthday fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Note to the Reader: This is probably best read by oneself. The following piece of writing will most likely make absolutely no sense whatsoever to the listeners, but you truly want to read this aloud and possibly convince them that you are on the borderline of insanity, then go right ahead. This piece of writing has only a vague plot, is not supposed to make sense and is for amusement only. This is not supposed to be well-written literature. The events described will hopefully never, ever, happen. Thank you.

Additional Notes to the Reader:

//…// is Yami speaking to Yugi, via mind-link

/…/ is Yugi speaking to Yami, via mind-link

****

Have a Very YGO Birthday

"Whoopee! A par-tay!" Joey yelled.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Joey, would you quiet down?"

"NOPE! Yea!!!"

Tristan, Tea, and Yugi all sighed. 

"Joey, do you even know who the party is for?"

Joey paused. "Uh, no. Who is it?"

(Everyone: -_-;;;;)

Yugi read the card. "It's for Jessica Smith."

(Everyone: ?????)

Well, life goes on, I suppose…

* * * * *

[In Yugi's Bedroom]

//Yugi, what is a birthday party?//

"Oh, it's when you celebrate the day somebody was born. Remember doing that?"

Yami thought. //I do not remember. I cannot recall some memories. What do you do?//

"Ummm…well, you light up a cake with candles, and the birthday person blows them out, give presents, and play games and stuff."

Yami's eyes widened. You can't really blame him; he _was_ an ancient pharaoh. Maybe they just didn't do fun things back then. (At least, what he remembered back then.) But with Yugi's description, this is what he thought about birthday parties: A flaming cake brought out, the birthday person being in danger of burning up, the birthday person using a fire extinguisher to save herself, and the birthday person being forced to play Shadow Games and possibly losing. Not a pretty sight…

//Yugi, when is this birthday party?//

"Ahhh, tomorrow, I think…"

Yami gasped, and thought quickly. He had better have a plan to save the birthday person by tomorrow…

And so Yami thought. Then he came up with the PERFECT plan. It was so simple, and so direct, and so…safe.

* * * * *

The YGO gang all gathered around Jessica's door. 

"Uh, I guess I'll ring the doorbell, then…" Tea pushed the button.

DING-DONG!!!

Jessica opened the door. "Hey guys! Come right—" Then she saw just _who_ was at the front door. 

"Uh, hi."

Marik smiled. "We are here for your birthday party?"

"Uh, right…I didn't invite you guys though…"

Everyone: *KAWAII puppy dog eyes*

Jessica: *falls to the power of puppy eyes* *lets them in* *disaster occurs* 

* * * * *

Jessica was on the brink of screaming. (She did it once or twice already. She was just ready to do it again.) Joey and Tristan were ravaging the Smith's cupboards; Yugi and Yami was examining her deck and commenting on it, which she didn't care for; Bakura and Marik were chasing the dogs, trying to see who could torture them the most; and Tea was giving a friendship speech.

"It's so nice to be together…blah, blah, blah." On and on and on she went…

DING-DONG!!!

Jessica jumped to open the door. It was everyone else that was _supposed_ to come. (Obviously, late…)

"Hey guys! Thank goodness you came! It's a bit chaotic in here…"

No kidding.

Then Jessica's very tired parents came in and said, "Okay, time to eat…"

* * * * *

The time had come. The pizza was finished (courtesy of Joey and Tristan) and the cake was ready to be brought out. And Yami was ready.

"Okay everyone, let's all sing…"

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy BIRTH-DAY dear JESSICAAAAAA,

Happy Birthday to you!!!!!!

However, Tristan and Joey was singing a different version:

May you duel forevermore,

And collect cards forevermore,

Will PEGASUS steal your SOULLLLLL????

And never duel you forevermore!!!!!

__

(Note: This is NOT supposed to make sense. Just a reminder, to you all.)

(Everyone stares at the two rambunctious teenager guys.)

And then the cake came out! With candles all a-light and frosting so sweet, everyone enjoyed the candle's heat!

"AHHHH! It's the FLAMING CAKE!" Yami pointed. And waved. And then happily banished the cake to the shadow realm.

Everyone stared at Yami. 

"What? I just saved her from being burned up!"

Everyone: -_-;;;;

Joey and Tristan groaned. "Okay, so no cake…."

* * * * *

Well, the cake was…gone. So they all decided to go out to go bowling and watch a movie.

Jessica's parents all stared at the offending YGO characters. "Well, then, I guess we'll just go out and play a game of—"

"NO SHADOW GAMES!!!"

"What?"

"I will not allow Jessica to play games. I am the King of Games and I will not allow any harm to befall on Jessica. Understand???"

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

* * * * *

Okay, so no games, insisted by Yami… so they all decided to go watch a movie.

This story will have to end here, since total chaos happened afterwards. But just for your reading pleasure, here's a short gist of what happened.

[While in car]

Bakura: Grabs Yugi's Millenium Puzzle

Yami: Whacks Bakura

Bakura: Whacks Yami. A Millenium Item battle ensues inside the car. Destroys a lot of stuff.

[While waiting in line for tickets]

Total chaos of where everyone is, will be, will stay, will pay, will go, and will eat. 

[While in various movie screens]

Tristan and Joey: Yelling and various disturbances

Yugi and Yami: fall asleep, movies are not as interesting as dueling

Tea: rapt attention and telling the person next to her (you) of each time the main characters in the movie need friendship

Bakura and Marik: watch horror movie, doesn't scare them, so go off to do their own scaring

[After movie]

Again, total chaos -- lost people, yelling, need for search police, and firemen to put out the fire Bakura and Marik started…

[traveling back]

Jessica's parents: Despair of cost, repair costs, and insurance for everything

Yelling match of which movie watched was best. Deaf ears soon follow.

[Back home]

Everyone goes their way.

And at last, there is PEACE in the Smith household.

That is, until they find all of the surprises Bakura and Marik left them; all of the cards Yugi and Yami rearranged; the empty cupboard, refrigerator, and storage that Joey and Tristan cleaned out; the dogs in terror, needing psychological help; and hearts drawn all around the house, courtesy of Friendship Tea.

Have a very Yu-Gi-Oh birthday.

By LoneWolf16


End file.
